Victoria's Christmas Surprise
by jpaez
Summary: Victoria receives a special Christmas gift from her masked love.


**I don't own the rights to Zorro or any of the characters. All rights belong to the creators of Zorro. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Victoria's Christmas Surprise**

Victoria hung the last ornament on her small tree and took a deep breath to relax. It was Christmas Eve, and she was ready for bed. The Christmas party was a lot of fun, but she really hoped to see Zorro before the party came to a close. She figured he stayed away, so the people of Los Angeles could enjoy the party instead of having the fun and dancing interrupted by the Alcalde's crazy way of chasing after him in the middle of the night.

She was about to pick up a pile of empty ornament boxes when she heard a bump in the kitchen. Victoria made her way slowly over to the curtain separating the kitchen and dinning room. She peeked into the kitchen and jumped when she felt a gloved hand touch her shoulder lightly.

"Sorry to startle you my love." A deep and familiar voice came from the other side of the curtain. Victoria quickly pulled the curtain back and rushed into Zorro's warm and waiting arms.

"I am happy to see you. Merry Christmas." She smiled up at him and laughed with pure happiness.

"Merry Christmas Victoria. I am sorry about my absence at the Christmas party. I hope you enjoyed yourself." Zorro leant down to kiss her forehead.

"I did enjoy myself, but I was hoping to see you." She frowned, but deep down she understood why he didn't show up.

"I would have only ruined the fun. De Soto has a nasty habit of chasing after me and setting traps. I thought it would be best to wait until after all the guests returned home and the Alcalde back to his office." He smiled at her, hoping she understood.

"I understand, but the most important thing now is that you are here with me, and we can finally spend some time together on this special Holiday." She grinned slyly up at him.

"There is no one else I would rather spend Christmas with, than with you." He pulled her closer to him and lightly brushed his lips over her sweet and inviting lips.

"I have something very special for you." Zorro pulled a small box from his sash and handed it to Victoria.

"You didn't need to get me anything." She smiled at him and looked down at the small box resting in her hand.

"I know, but I wanted to give you something special to keep with you as a reminder of my love for you. Please open it Mi Amor." Zorro urged her with a loving smile.

Victoria carefully open the small box. Inside was a silver chain with a heart pendent carefully placed on a soft and folded cloth. "It's beautiful, thank you." She felt the delicate chain with her finger tips. A few tears of happiness ran down her cheeks.

"Let me help you put it on." Zorro gently took the delicate chain and stepped behind Victoria. She felt a chill of excitement when the heart-shaped pendent touched her warm skin, and the soft kiss her masked love planted on her neck before he stepped back in front of her to gaze the beautiful woman standing before him. "It looks wonderful on you." He touched the pendent, and lightly brushed the back of his finger over her skin. She shivered with excitement and a slight blush touched her cheeks.

" I will treasure it always." She reached up on tip toes and kissed him. Zorro responded with a shiver and deepened the passionate kiss. After a few moments, they stepped back from each other, they were on the verge of going farther than just a kiss.

"You have always had my heart, but now you can see and feel my love for you when we are apart." He replied with a love filled smile.

"And you will always have my heart." Victoria responded quietly. Zorro noticed the change in her tone and became concerned.

"Is something bothering you?" He looked into her brown eyes. She looked upset and bothered.

"I didn't get you anything. I helped buy the supplies for the orphanage, and donated some toys to help brighten Christmas for those children who have very little to look forward too around the holidays." Her eyes slowly filled with disappointment in herself.

"Please don't worry about it, just seeing you is enough to brighten my Christmas. You have done so much for other's, you deserve to be pampered by others." He pulled her close to him, and gently kissed her. He made sure he pulled away before the kiss lead to something more involved.

" I love you Victoria." He laughed lightly at her expression of wanting more.

" I love you too. Thank you for the beautiful necklace." She shook her head to clear her mind.

" You're very welcome." He paused to catch his breath. " I should be going. I hope to see you again soon." Zorro kissed her hand gently and climbed up and out of his usual window. " Merry Christmas Victoria." He called down and disappeared.

"Merry Christmas Zorro." Victoria said to herself as she watched him disappear out of sight.


End file.
